Une autre Ville
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Hermione a besoin de réfléchir à un étrange mal-être qui l'habite depuis la victoire sur Voldemort, et s'en va contempler le chemin de Traverse et les Sorciers... Songfic sur la chanson "Une autre Ville" de Pow wow, un groupe musical des années 90.


Crédit : L'univers appartient à JKR, la chanson Une Autre ville à Pow wow (paroles à la fin de l'histoire).

Lien vers la chanson (retirez les espaces) : w fr/#/album/371802

Notes de l'auteur : J'ai tenté un autre style de songfic que ce dont j'ai l'habitude. J'ai directement intégré et remanié le texte de la chanson dans une histoire inspirée par le thème des paroles. J'espère que le style ne vous rebutera pas.  
Cette histoire a couru un moment dans mon esprit avant que je ne me décide à l'achever et la publier.  
Elle fait partie de mes multiples tentatives d'exprimer ma propre vision du monde sorcier, une petite touche de plus à un tableau très loin d'être fini.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews critiques, je suis reconnaissant envers tous les avis, pour peu qu'ils soient un minimum construits.  
Pow wow est vraiment un groupe que j'aime beaucoup, tant pour les sonorités que pour les textes de leurs chansons originales, notamment celle dont je me suis inspiré, mais aussi d'autres comme "Et que Dieu me damne" ou "L'Oasis"... Et naturellement la célèbre et magnifique chanson "Le Chat" qui est un a capella époustouflant à mon sens.

* * *

Elle l'embrasse tendrement. « Ne rentre pas trop tard. » Il s'inquiète, il est si touchant. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir, mais je serai en sécurité, je te le promets. » Elle sent qu'elle ne l'a pas rassuré, mais il la laissera partir, elle le sait. « Je t'aime, Hermione. » Ca pourrait paraître précipité après à peine trois mois de relation, mais ça fait sept ans qu'ils se connaissent. « Je t'aime aussi. » Il sourit avant de s'en retourner vers la maison. Elle agite vaguement sa baguette et attend le Magicobus.

Hermione est arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse, place de Gringotts. Elle s'est isolée dans un recoin calme pour observer les passants. La chaleur de cette belle journée de fin août s'estompe doucement tandis que le soleil décroit. Les visages sont un peu fatigués, mais respirent presque tous le bonheur. Ils ne font pas attention à la jeune femme qui les regarde. Pourtant tous connaissent son nom, mais qui a porté une réelle attention à son visage sur les photos ? Après tout, le héros c'est Harry Potter. Elle ne leur en veut pas, cette situation l'arrange. Contrairement à Harry, elle peut se promener sans créer l'émeute, et user de son nom et de son prestige seulement si nécessaire, notamment quand elle a eu besoin de parler de ses parents au Ministère. Ses parents qui ont d'ailleurs mal pris qu'elle leur ait volé un an de leur vie. Elle sait, et eux aussi malgré leur colère, qu'elle a agi pour ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux et qu'ils finiraient par se réconcilier. Mais ils voient désormais la magie et son monde d'un très mauvais œil. Malgré tout ce qu'elle y a vécu, Hermione quant à elle se sent pleinement appartenir à ce monde et n'aspire qu'à y prendre sa place.

Ca a d'ailleurs été le centre de ses réflexions une bonne partie de cet été. Voldemort avait pris une telle importance dans son esprit ces dernières années qu'elle en avait oublié, peut-être volontairement, de réfléchir sérieusement à l'après-guerre ? Quand elle avait parlé avec le professeur McGonagall en cinquième année, elle avait envisagé quelques choix comme le Ministère ou les Langues-de-Plomb, ou encore l'enseignement à Poudlard. Mais tout ça lui parait désormais futile, elle a touché l'Histoire. Elle et ses amis appartiennent désormais en partie à l'opinion publique, même s'ils ne l'ont pas désiré. Cela flatte Ron autant que ça gêne Harry, mais Hermione a compris que ça leur fournissait un moyen de pression loin d'être négligeable. Dans les quelques années à venir, ils seraient les personnes à écouter et à voir. Ils pouvaient décider de ne pas en tenir compte et se faire oublier, ou bien de faire fructifier ce potentiel. La notoriété n'intéresse Hermione que si elle peut s'en servir et non l'inverse.

Elle aura vingt ans dans deux ans. Alors que la rentrée à Poudlard approche, elle fait le bilan de sa vie. Enfant sage et solitaire jusqu'à son entrée à l'école des sorciers, elle se rend compte qu'elle a passé les sept années suivantes à se battre et à jeter des cailloux au monde, à la fois pour se défendre mais aussi pour prouver au monde qu'elle existe, tel un Petit Poucet. Elle a lutté pour se faire accepter par Harry Potter, contre Malefoy et ses idées de Sang-Pur, contre l'injustice du Ministère, pour aider Harry pendant le Tournoi, pour les elfes de Maison, contre Ombrage et son Inquisition, contre ses émois d'adolescente, contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, pour la vie de Harry. Elle sent sa colère monter. Elle aurait du avoir une vie normale, ne pas s'inquiéter pour autre chose que ses notes aux devoirs, les anniversaires de ses amis ou encore les sourires des garçons. Mais tout cela lui a été pris, et une sourde angoisse mêlée de rage lui broie le cœur.

Elle a enfin mis la main sur ce sentiment qui a terni ses vacances et le goût de la victoire. Mais qui accuser ? Voldemort ? Peut-être… Non, ça va plus loin que cela. Voldemort est le fruit pourri d'un arbre gangrené. A la genèse de Voldemort, il y a la haine, la peur, le racisme et l'indifférence, tout ce qui constitue le terreau dans lequel plongent une partie des racines de la communauté sorcière. Elle leur en veut à tous ces gens qui ont laissé faire, accepté ou encouragé des états de fait comme la supériorité des Sang-Pur, l'esclavage des elfes, l'exclusion des Loup-garou, la ségrégation entre races… Elle sent ses mains trembler. Elle voudrait tout nettoyer, tous les punir en les noyant sous une gigantesque marée d'eau pure. Dans l'ombre du recoin où elle se tient, Hermione découvre la haine.

Tournant la tête, son regard croise le coucher du soleil au-dessus des toits. Dans le tumulte de ses pensées, elle est frappée par le calme de cette vision. Immuable, l'astre poursuit sa route depuis tant de temps qu'elle se sent soudain insignifiante. Agitant sa baguette, elle s'élève au dessus de la place presque vide pour s'asseoir sur un toit peu incliné. Toujours fixant le soleil rougeoyant qui décline, elle sent sa colère s'incliner au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprend. Sa rage se mue en peine et elle sent ses larmes commencer à couler. Peut-elle vraiment leur en vouloir ? Elle ne peut sciemment leur reprocher leur passivité. Ce n'est que le résultat des siècles d'une éducation qui s'est appliquée couche après couche, formant un moule dans lequel il est bien plus facile de se couler que de le briser. Même les enfants de Moldus finissent par adopter ce carcan, afin de pouvoir vivre tranquille. Sans Voldemort, aurait-elle pris conscience de façon aussi aigüe des vices de cette société ? Il est temps pour elle de devenir patiente.

Ce monde doit changer, elle en a l'absolue certitude qu'on ne peut avoir qu'à son âge. Elle se sert des derniers rayons du soleil pour inscrire cette promesse en traits de feu dans son être : elle fera tout pour changer cette situation, et même si elle n'y arrive pas, elle plantera les graines qui permettront aux générations futures de continuer son œuvre. Plus personne ne devra pouvoir voler l'enfance des gens comme l'ont été la sienne et celles de ses amis. Elle accepte de pardonner à cette génération, car tout cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Elle sent sa haine nouvelle disparaître, remplacée par sa détermination. Quand bien même elle sera seule pour cela, elle fera face, comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Combien de fois a-t-elle rêvé la nuit d'un monde meilleur, où tous seraient acceptés ? Ses amis la trouvent très terre-à-terre, mais elle ne s'empêche jamais de prendre le temps de s'envoler dans de grandes rêveries où elle refait le monde. Et son réalisme ne rend la chute que bien plus rude, quand le retrait de la nuit s'accompagne de celui de ses mirages, et que la réalité lui donne envie de frapper ses poings sur le mur pour exorciser la rage. Mais maintenant encore elle rêve. Elle rêve d'une autre ville que celle qui s'étend à ses pieds. Elle la désire tellement qu'elle le ressent physiquement comme une douleur dans son ventre. La mécanique bien huilée de son esprit se met en route. La quantité d'obstacles qu'elle liste rapidement donnerait le vertige à beaucoup de monde. Mais elle ne veut pas abandonner. Méthodiquement, elle commence par analyser les principaux points. Financièrement, elle peut se permettre de passer quelques années sans activité professionnelle, car ses amis et elle ont été récompensés par les plus hautes distinctions du monde sorcier, lesquelles s'accompagnaient de primes ou de pension plus ou moins généreuses selon les cas, mais le total était largement suffisant pour vivre correctement.

D'un autre côté, un poste au Ministère ou à Poudlard lui permettrait d'avoir accès plus facilement aux informations dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Et elle pourrait intervenir soit sur la législation, soit sur les valeurs éducatives dispensées aux futures générations. Elle devra néanmoins compléter ses actions afin d'expliquer aux sorciers les raisons profondes de ces changements. Si on se contente d'agir superficiellement, alors les idées des Sang-Pur ressurgiront avant même la fin de leur génération. Quand elle a lu au début de l'été un article racontant que si les méthodes Voldemort étaient néfastes et mauvaises, celui-ci ne cherchait finalement qu'à protéger le monde sorcier, Hermione a failli s'étrangler avec ses céréales. Amèrement, elle se dit que la guerre n'est pas finie. Si on ne s'élève pas contre les extrémismes, ils finissent par s'installer insidieusement, jouant avec les peurs, le confort et les instincts primaires. Elle espère que Harry et Ron l'aideront. Mais comment leur expliquer que, leurs blessures à peine pansées, elle veut repartir sur les sentiers de la bataille ? Ces deux hommes représentent tellement pour elle, amant et frère, qu'elle culpabilise de vouloir les entrainer là-dedans. Hermione a pourtant besoin d'eux…

Avec leur aide, elle sera invincible, elle pourra détruire les carcans rigides des croyances, tout comme les racines du peuplier éventrent le trottoir sombre et gris dans lequel il est planté. Lentement, sûrement, ils réussiront, elle en est certaine. Elle rêve d'abattre les vieux murs pleins de rancœurs et de murmures insidieux, derrière lesquels pourrissent comme une infection la peur et le ressentiment. Devant ses yeux s'élève une douce utopie, des routes aux pavés dorés menant aux parfums épicés d'un Orient onirique, ensoleillé et clair. Petite fille, elle adorait que son père lui raconte les histoires des Mille et Une Nuits. Même si plus tard elle a compris qu'elle avait entendu des versions expurgées pour enfants, les toits d'or et les enfants à la peau de miel rois des quartiers naviguaient toujours aux confins de son esprit. Elle a une fugace vision d'un Chemin de Traverse aux coupoles d'or, parcouru de tapis volants et de génies facétieux. Pour elle aujourd'hui, ces rêves prennent de l'importance, tout aussi symboliques soient-ils. Elle créera cette autre ville, cette autre vie.

Au-dessus de sa tête, les étoiles apparaissent. Elle se souvient que Charlie avait parlé des étoiles filantes pour ce soir. C'aurait été si bon d'y assister allongée dans l'herbe, avec son compagnon, mais elle a encore besoin de réfléchir. Sous ses pieds, les derniers réverbères s'allument, comme soufflés par un cracheur de feu. Sa prise de conscience est bien trop récente pour qu'elle l'ait vraiment assimilée. Quand elle avait reçu son parchemin pour Poudlard il y a sept ans, elle avait passé deux semaines cloitrée chez elle à faire le point, en lisant et relisant les livres et brochures explicatives que l'envoyé du Ministère lui avait laissés. Pour être honnête, elle doit bien avouer que cette longue période de réflexion ne l'avait finalement pas servie pour appréhender le monde sorcier. Aujourd'hui cependant elle se nourrit de magie et ne conçoit plus son existence sans cette composante à son être. Porter une baguette lui est aussi naturel que composer un numéro de téléphone, et discuter des propriétés médicinales de la mandragore aussi banal que d'évoquer le dernier film sorti en salles. Ce monde lui est cher malgré son imperfection. Et même si elle doit rêver des années encore avant de constater les progrès qu'elle s'efforcera de mettre en place, elle le fera, pour que sa vision puisse vivre un jour.

L'an 2000 est si proche, fantasme de tant de personnes depuis tant d'années. S'il est évident que la plupart des espoirs technologiques seront probablement déçus, tout n'est pas perdu pour autant. Le nouveau millénaire qui s'annonce pourrait bien être celui de l'abandon des peurs ridicules. Hermione ne va pas seulement avoir besoin du soutien de Harry et Ron, mais de tous ceux qui ont affronté cet âge sombre. Mettre en relation le Ministère et Poudlard. Repartir sur les bases de la S. A. L. E. pour appuyer ses idées. Le changement devait avoir lieu vite pour profiter de l'élan donné par la victoire, ne pas laisser à l'autre camp le temps de se ressaisir. Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, les pièces se mettent en place. C'est brouillon, encore très utopique, et elle comprend bien qu'un changement trop brutal peut avoir l'effet inverse. Mais son plan de bataille est désormais établi. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais il faut le faire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, pour voir la lune sage éclairer la scène, couvant ce monde comme une mère souriante protège ses enfants. Hermione redescend doucement vers le sol. Elle a envie de marcher, elle se sent ragaillardie, loin de la morosité qui l'a contaminée cet été, au point d'inquiéter ses amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour se comprendre sans parler, et pourtant ils étaient fort différents, comme trois musiques qui ont réussi à s'accorder pour résonner dans une cité mosaïque comme celle qu'elle rêvait. Elle agite doucement sa baguette.

Il l'attend assis sur un rocher du chemin, la tête adossée à un tronc d'arbre. Il sourit tendrement quand il la voit descendre du bus. Elle lui rend son sourire, avec une petite moue contrite. « Tu attends depuis longtemps ? » Il secoue doucement la tête avant de se lever et lui couvrir les épaules avec une veste qu'il a pensé à apporter. Relevant les yeux vers les siens, elle voit passer une étoile filante au loin. Elle sourit et fait un vœu. « Nous avons mangé tard, il doit en rester un peu pour toi dans le four. » Elle acquiesce tandis qu'il s'abaisse légèrement pour l'embrasser. Elle pourrait ronronner de plaisir sous la douce caresse de ses lèvres. « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Hermione. » Il la connait vraiment bien, et ses yeux si caractéristiques et envoutants n'ont aucun mal à lire en elle. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. − Moi aussi. » Elle n'en doute pas. Depuis leur victoire, il peut enfin s'imaginer un réel avenir, ce qui est un exercice nouveau pour lui. « J'ai besoin de te parler… de vous parler à tous. C'est important. » Il lève un sourcil interrogateur devant la mine grave qu'elle affiche tout à coup, mais se contente d'incliner un la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau légèrement. « Tu peux compter sur moi Hermione. » C'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

* * *

Parole de Une Autre Ville:

Vingt ans et traîner tes quartiers  
Triste et rageur Petit Poucet,  
Quand les cailloux que je lançais  
N'avaient pas toujours des idées,  
Tout ça n'a plus maintenant  
Vraiment d'importance.

Devant le soleil qui décline  
Doucement ma colère d'incline,  
Ou tout simplement est-ce le temps  
Pour moi de devenir patient,  
Tout ça n'a plus aujourd'hui  
Vraiment d'importance.

J'ai trop souvent frappé mes poings,  
Sur les murs du petit matin,  
Quand la nuit retire ses mirages,  
Et qu'il ne reste que la rage,  
Pour ne pas rêver à présent,  
De pas grand chose finalement,  
D'une autre ville,  
D'une autre ville,

Aux trotoirs d'Asie éventrés  
Par des racines de peuplier,  
De routes aux pavés épicés  
D'enfant rois de nouveaux quartiers,  
Pour moi cela aujourd'hui  
A de l'importance.

Un cracheur de feu dans la nuit  
Allume un dernier réverbère,  
Ce n'est qu'un détail, un mystère  
Mais je me nourris de magie,  
De rêve il en faudrait vraiment  
Pour quelle puisse vivre maintenant

Je ne veux pas fêter l'an 2000  
Avec toutes ces peurs ridicules,  
Je veux que la lune nous sourie,  
Comme une mère à ses enfants,  
Je veux une cité mosaïque,  
Où rayonnent toutes les musiques..


End file.
